


On Snitches

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental PG-13 Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Crack, Developing Friendships, Frenemies Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, High School Stereotypes Can't Define Choi Beomgyu, Jock Choi Yeonjun, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nerd Choi Soobin, POV Outsider, Preppy Kang Taehyun, Secret Relationship, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vacant classrooms are not for making out sessions, much less for skipping classes. Such technicalities are ignored when both worlds collide.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	On Snitches

“Hyung, won’t we get caught?” Huening Kai eyes Taehyun anxiously, still standing by the classroom’s door awkwardly.

It’s Yeonjun who answers, bouncing his knees up and down relentlessly. Anything to keep his body warm before practice after class. “Nah! We’re good, Hyuka. This is the last day before we’re finally free for the next two months, teachers have more to do than check every room just because.”

Unlike Huening Kai, both Taehyun and Yeonjun had already made themselves at home, the former calmly flipping through a scientific magazine, feet up on the desk in front of him, while the latter occupied himself with practicing basketball moves with an invisible ball.

“I agree, as this was my idea,” Taehyun nods easily towards the youngest boy of the trio, smiling. He pushes the magazine to the side, mentioning for Kai to close the distance between them. “I don’t have bad ideas, do I, Hyuka?”

The tallest boy shakes his head, lips caught in an uncertain bite. Taehyun found it touching how much trust their maknae put in them even at times like these, he should definitely treat the younger one to some snacks for being such a good friend. Spending the remaining period before vacation having fun with his friends was Taehyun’s priority, so he brings up a new topic, one that can entertain the three of them equally.

“So… Did Yeonjun-hyung ever make it out alive? You never told us how it ended!”

That has Huening Kai rushing to sit and finish telling his scary dream from last night. They both zone out Yeonjun’s indignant ‘hey!’. Taehyun is busy listening to Huening Kai when his eyes unconsciously shift from Huening Kai’s giggly face to the door suddenly opening, the obnoxiously loud noise startling the boys into silence.

The group of friends stare at the mess of bodies coming in, two boys kissing hard enough to not realize they haven’t entered an empty room. Taehyun hasn’t caught on yet who these people are, they are really, really having at it, but his interest is more than piqued when the taller of the two pushes his partner into the now shut door, chuckling into the kiss when he receives a whine in answer. Their backpacks are dropped to the floor carelessly.

“What the fuck,” Taehyun gasps under his breath, astonishment clear on his face. It’s quite the feat to have Kang Taehyun speechless, but this situation has even Huening Kai gaping like a fish at the sight before them.

Their surprise gets drown out by the couple’s noisily lip-locking a few meters away, unaware of their company.

“No way!” Yeonjun exclaims above a whisper after collecting himself, the first to do so out of them, mouth no longer hanging. He looks very amused. “Yo, Beomgyu is kissing that nerd from class C.”

Taehyun manages to watch the pinned, smaller boy with intent, and he is soon able to recognize Choi Beomgyu indeed. The pale pink t-shirt and the black, heavy boots on his feet matching his flowery pair of socks and tight, denim shorts. No one other than him could ever bring together so many different styles into a single look, and not care about the final result as he did. Beomgyu was untouchable like that, as well as left out.

“Choi Soobin?” Huening Kai mouths towards Yeonjun, receiving a nod in response. Taehyun fixes himself onto the taller one, then, the white trousers and stripped shirt adding more than enough information to the thin glasses he’s holding onto above Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“What an odd couple,” Taehyun agrees after blinking hard enough to see stars, head tilting. “I didn’t even know they were gay, much less gay together.”

At Taehyun’s jab, the youngest is unable to hide his snort behind his palm. It’s enough to have the couple notice them.

They look startled out of their minds, and Taehyun never thought people could look this pale.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Beomgyu demands weakly at the same moment Soobin greets them warmly, “Hi there.”

“Oh? And you should?” Taehyun taunts, a bit mad that Beomgyu tried to make it about their skipping instead. “Jun-hyung, which one is worse: missing half of your last period to catch up with your friends or using this time to grind on your boyfriend within school grounds?”

Yeonjun shrugs, guarding a grin. “Both are bad, but I’d say that the latter is a lot more shameful if caught, isn’t it? People don’t need to know you’re thirsty, ever.”

“You guys, come on!” Huening Kai’s hands are gesticulating like crazy as he reasons with his friends. “We’re all in the wrong, aren’t we?! I say we keep doing what we’re doing, be it kissing ht living daylights of one another or just, just chilling—“

“I just never thought that Beomgyu would find a boyfriend in Soobin, they are complete opposites,” Yeonjun explains, receiving a nod from Taehyun in agreement. “Plus, Soobin-ssi over there is just destroying whatever remains of my neutral opinion towards his geeky ways. He still hasn’t moved his knee from between Beomgyu’s legs yet.”

Beomgyu stutters at that, pushing Soobin away accordingly. The taller complies with a pout, eyeing sadly Beomgyu’s crotch. “Uh, w-we are literally right here. We can hear you. Stop talking about us as if—“

“Are you gonna telltale on us?” Huening inquires, gifting them a genuine smile. “Because we won’t if you don’t. We can share the ‘stolen’ room, it’s big for the five of us to do as we please within it!”

That has Taehyun sneering. “Excuse me?!” This was supposed to be his time with his friends. He doesn’t want the weirdo or the nerd to listen in on them while kissing each other’s faces off. “Jun-hyung, stop flexing your biceps for a second and help me out here. Huening Kai is encouraging their exhibitionism kink, but I won’t have it.”

“I’m not leaving! Just to spite you, now, we’ll stay and kiss, okay? Even if it goes against my plan of keeping us a secret,” Beomgyu stomps his feet, suddenly pulling Soobin closer by grabbing his wrist. Taehyun can’t miss the pain that flares quickly in Soobin’s eyes, but apparently Beomgyu can.

The air is thick with tension.

“I’m gonna throw up if I hear any of you moan one more time. Jun-hyung?!”

The blue-haired male scratched his neck, sheepish and slightly intimidated by being on the receiving end of Taehyun’s glare. “I don’t mind, honestly? I’d rather have my juniors close so I can keep an eye on them. If they leave, how would I know they are safe from the teachers or other students?”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, the subpar acting and corny words not impressing him. Yeonjun never fails to show how much he enjoys playing basketball, eating meat, and gossiping.

“Ah, hyung, you are so cool!” Huening Kai gushes, clapping his hands with affection for their oldest. “The best, really!”

Just like that, Soobin is back to pinning Beomgyu to the door. He’s eating Beomgyu’s red lips with his eyes as he speaks. “Thanks, Yeonjun-hyung. We won’t bother you guys at all.”

Taehyun wants to barf watching they go back to kissing passionately. Beomgyu wasn’t even able to react to neither Yeonjun’s or Soobin’s words, but he doesn’t look as opposed to the kisses as before, craning his neck up for more of his boyfriend.

“And now we’re stuck with this mismatched couple. My friends suck ass, I’m so lucky,” Taehyun slumps against his chair, strung out.

Huening Kai snickers at him, turning his body towards their trio. His eyes are trained on his friends, cheeks looking a bit too pink. “I… I think Soobin-hyung just grunted, like, like a dog… Yeah. Can we go back to talking about my dream or something? We don’t really have to watch them be together.”

The oldest of them sits back, arms crossed over his chest, face set into a serious one. Taehyun doesn’t think he even paid attention to the maknae, and is instead focused on their company.

“Beomgyu’s face is redder than a tomato, that’s a first,” Yeonjun says despite Huening’s words, weirded out. The couple is smiling between sloppy kisses. Taehyun regrets ever looking at them, grimacing in disgust. “Hold on, for real. What we just heard is Choi Beomgyu’s giggle. I’ve never even seen him smile. Is that his version of undressing? My purity!”

Genuine laughter escapes Taehyun’s mouth, Yeonjun and Huening Kai following along. Even Soobin chuckles, the sound muffled by Beomgyu’s lips.

“C’mon, let’s focus on something else. Not on how he’s— Caressing Soobin-hyung’s shoulder very lovingly. You guys saw that, too, right? He literally melted into his touch,” Taehyun shudders, forcing his eyes to avert from the couple to his crispy white sneakers.

“How come Soobin-hyung is the shameless one in their relationship? I swear he seems to be putting on a show, hugging Beomgyu even tighter whenever we say something.”

That is something Taehyun can wholeheartedly agree with. Soobin is supposedly the low profile guy at their school, getting straight As and gaming all night like it’s no one’s business. Gente and shy, or so thought Taehyun. He is nothing like that in his interactions with Beomgyu, who is pretty much… Beomgyu. It’s interesting, to say the least. The chances of them falling in love or whatever was close to none, but somehow they managed to do it. How did they even get to meet? Soobin sits with the math club at lunch and Beomgyu… Photosynthesizes? Taehyun is against all rumors but the ones that involve Beomgyu. 

“Too much, hyung,” Beomgyu gasps out, his hand weakly trying to keep Soobin’s hunger at bay for air. His eyes are completely out of focus and matching his bruised mouth. Taehyun worries about his health if Soobin is this intense.

“Are you embarrassed, baby?” Soobin asks sweetly, voice deep. He resorts to kissing down Beomgyu’s neck, who visibly shakes at the new touch.

“Well, I am!” Taehyun stops his gagging at them to express his uneasiness. “The biggest nerd out there is boldly defiling the odd one out right before us… And my friends are actually cheering you guys on. Go pick another classroom to make babies in, stat!”

“My gosh,” Beomgyu whimpers, burying his hand into his flushed face. “Fine, you win! We'll leave, but not because we want to make babies, ew! It’s because Soobin-hyung is trying to punish me in a really sick way!” He accedes, annoyed and embarrassed at once.

“Good, whatever, just go!” Taehyun exclaims. He supports the suffering of Choi Beomgyu, but not at his own expense.

Huening Kai raises his hand timidly. “But why, Bin-hyung? This whole thing… Doesn’t feel very punish-y.”

Soobin makes to answer, his hands poised along Beomgyu’s hips, but the shorter is faster.

“Just don't tell anyone about what you just witnessed, I’m serious!” Beomgyu threatens, freeing himself from Soobin’s clutch with difficulty. He stalks up closer to the trio, glaring.

“Rumor has it that Choi Soobin skips class to wreck Choi Beomgyu on the daily. Who would’ve thought?” Yeonjun teases, smirk shining on his face at Beomgyu’s squeak. Soobin is smiling approvingly behind him, glasses properly placed on his nose bridge now. “His cold, untouchable aura would shatter, exactly like his thoughts whenever Soobin comes close enough. Am I right?”

“Shut up!” Beomgyu barks, fists tight against his legs. Soobin gives Yeonjun a thumbs-up from behind his boyfriend.

“I don't know what's more jarring, your blushing face or your matching boners!”

Beomgyu turns purple, quickly turning his back to the boys. “Soobin-hyung!” He squeals, the whiny tone to it has the rest of the boys cracking up. Even Huening Kai can’t hold himself from laughing at Yeonjun’s crude words, or Beomgyu’s reaction to it.

“Alrighty,” Soobin agrees easily, grabbing Beomgyu’s hand gently and steering the shorter towards the door.

“Soobin-hyung is carrying both their bags, how lovely,” Huening Kai whispers to Taehyun. He nods, it really is lovely.

“I can’t wait until I am able to kiss him in front of everybody, so thanks for being our test-run,” Beomgyu let’s out a confused ‘what?’ at that, eyes starring daggers into Soobin. “Also, I do stand by that rumor. Let’s give it a try later, huh?” Soobin proposes before running, the weight of their bags not holding him down at all. Beomgyu huffs, glaring at them before slamming the door shut after him.

The silence they are met with is broken by Yeonjun, who picks up his own bag. “It was Soobin’s plan after all, what a twist.”

“Right?” Taehyun says, getting up. “That makes us their best men for when they get married, I think.”

Huening Kai looks at them, confused.

“Let’s go, Hyuka! I am not done messing with Beomgyu… Beomgyu-hyung,” Taehyun admits, smiling at the younger as he helps him up. “They should fit very well into our group, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” Yeonjun pretends to shoot a three-pointer, excited. “You can even make fun about their boners next, Huening, here’s what you’ll say…”


End file.
